


Where's Your Shirt?

by bober



Category: David's Vlogs, VlogSquad, Zeath
Genre: Behind Closed Doors, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, I didn't really have a dom, Jealous Zane, Jealousy, Kind of like filling in the blanks, M/M, Sexual Content, Snapchat, Versatile in a way, YouTube, a universe where zeath are together, based on a video, fluff and some mild smut, it's sort of a secret, very mild I should say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bober/pseuds/bober
Summary: I’ve been staring at Heath’s camera, answering these snapchats for what seems to be more than an hour now. It’s starting to drag on. The same questions are being asked over and over again....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I would suggest watching Heath's video titled, [ZANE AND I ARE ADOPTING A BABY!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RXQVIyCeC4&t=8s), before reading this so it makes sense. I basically wrote about what happened after the scene where they are checking if the camera was actually recording. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this because Heath left a comment on the video saying "I'm not sure how my shirt came off before the outro...." 
> 
> This is my first fan fic, so I'm sorry that it sucks.

Zane’s POV

I’ve been staring at Heath’s camera, answering these snapchats for what seems to be more than an hour now. It’s starting to drag on. The same questions are being asked over and over again. They’re always something along the lines of, “Omg Heath! I love you so much! Can I be your girlfriend? Will you marry me?” It just gets tiring hearing all these girls (and occasionally guys) constantly obsess over the man sitting next to me. We get asked a good question every fourth or so snapchat that we open. As Heath opens the hundredth snap of a girl confessing her love for him, my stomach rumbles and suddenly I’m reminded of the leftover chicken in the fridge. My mind starts to drift off. I begin to wonder if Heath has enough footage and suddenly I start to panic…

“Oh wait. Did you press the record button?” I ask while I lean over to heath, slipping my arm around his shoulders.  
“Have I been recording? I’ve been recording this whole time right? How do I check it?” I can’t help but laugh while Heath searches his camera. He always looks so adorable when he freaks out over something.

“No the wha—er it is, turn it around,” I stutter. Thinking about Heath gets my thoughts jumbled up. I then look around at the front of the camera and see the red light turned on. I take the camera from Heath to double check if the footage is there. The thought of opening more snapchats makes me quiver. I press the record button again to see what the screen says. “Well, it says, recording stopped.” I then click the media files on the camera and I find our 90 minute video. “It’s there. Thank God. I don’t think I can handle opening more snaps.” 

“Same. Do you think I have enough footage for the video?”  
I hand Heath back his camera, “Yeah, there’s at least 5 minutes of good questions, I’m sure.”  
As Heath looks over his camera for a few minutes, I realize I have some built up tension in my body. I don’t even know where it arose from. Mindlessly, I bite my lip and lean over to Heath. I then do an overly-exaggerated impression of one of the girls’ from the snaps, “Oh my god Heath, you so sexy. You look so hot when you smoke. Can I suck your dick?”  
Heath stops searching through his files for a second as a smirk starts to form across his lips. He ignores me and continues to fidget with his camera.  
I move in a little closer to fill more of the gap between us. I put on my best flirting face and drop the tone of my voice. “I wanna have yo babies Heath. You so daddy.”  
Heath finally faces me, the smirk turning into a full-on smile. He giggles, “Stahhppp. You’s just jealous that everyone wants me.” 

I turn away and go back to my original position on the couch. “No, I’m not jealous.”  
This time Heath turns to me and fills the gap by nudging his nose on my shoulder. “Yes you are.”  
I lean away from his body and cross my arms. “Am not,” I pout.  
With that, Heath shifts his entire body towards me and stares at me with a sinister look in his eyes. After a few seconds of this I start to wonder what he is doing. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He starts to shrug off his coat. “Have I ever told you how hot you look when you’re jealous?” he says with just a hint of his southern accent that I love so much.  
I look down and I can feel my cheeks start to heat up. I don’t know how he does it, but somehow he always makes me feel like a little school girl talking with her crush for the first time when he speaks to me like that. I bring my knees up towards me and wrap my arms around them. I look up and insist, “But I’m not jealous.”  
Heath darts his tongue across his lips and moves forward, taking my hands off from around my knees. He then spreads my legs and lays between them. He crosses his arms across my chest and rests his chin on top of his hands. I watch him as he arches his right eyebrow and slowly looks from my lips to meet my eyes. I stare at him while he studies me for a minute, not saying anything. I raise my eyebrows at him, “Yes?” 

Heath slowly drawls out, “What? I can’t admire you?”  
“I mean sur--,” I stop when he presses his lips to my neck. He kisses up along my jaw line, up to my ear and back down to my chin. I close my eyes as I throw my head back against the sofa. Heath crawls up me further and kisses along the other side of my jaw. I place my hands on his back and wrap my legs around him a little tighter as he continues to plant kisses along my neck. I slip my hands underneath his shirt and trace his spine up and down with the tips of my fingers, which causes him to shiver a bit. I turn my head to the side as he places his lips on my neck, sucking the skin. I can just feel the bruise that will sure enough be there in a few hours. 

My mind starts to go all foggy, but miraculously I manage to get some words out. “Okay, maybe I am little jealous,” I whisper. With that, I wrap my right leg around his legs tightly and flip us around. Heath lets out little giggles that makes my heart flutter. I press kisses all over his face, from his forehead, to his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, and finally stopping at his nose, which earns me a cute giggle. “I can’t imagine anyone else doing this to you,” I say as I give him more kisses. Heath rests his warm palms on both sides of my face. I lean into his touch and shut my eyes. He slowly brings my face down and presses his lips against mine. He breaks us apart for a moment. “Well, you never have to worry about that babe,” he says warm and low in his throat. I meet his soft, brown eyes and gaze into them for a few seconds. I press my lips to his once again, and I can feel a smile form across his lips as he kisses me. 

The next kiss starts off slow and gentle. I wrap one arm around his neck and the other around the small of his back. The gentleness doesn’t last long. Heath kisses me harder and deeper, parting our lips. He bucks his hips up against my groin, which elicits the sexiest moan I’ve ever heard. Heath goes to run his hands through my hair, but finds my hat in the way. He throws it off my head and proceeds to run his hands gently through it, tugging a few strands. I hear myself release a groan. He sloppily trails kisses from my mouth to my neck. His hands move down my chest and I feel him start to tug up my sweater. I pull away from him and finish ripping it off. I throw it to the ground as I seam our mouths back together. 

Our breathing increases rapidly as our kisses become more frantic and urgent. Heath moves to flip us around, flipping me onto my back. We both let out breathy laughs at this sudden change of position.  
He sits up on my groin and runs his hands up and down my torso. I slip my hands underneath his shirt and pull it up and off his body. I rest my palms on his bare chest and stare into his glossy eyes. My fingers gravitate to his pierced nipples and I start to lazily flick the bars that run through his flesh. Heath moans at this and he rolls his eyes back into his head. His body unconsciously grinds against me. “Keep doing that,” he whimpers. Because I’m a menace, I decide to stop. Heath snaps his eyes open and glares at me. “I’m just kidding,” I say automatically when I see the disappointment in his eyes. “You’re such a dick,” he lowly mutters. He leans his face down and nuzzles his mouth into the crook of my neck. I feel him sink his teeth into the soft skin below my ear. I moan nonsense as he bites harder and I end up bucking up into him. My hands drop down to his ass and I squeeze his cheeks slightly. He shifts his head and brushes his lips against mine. The fuzziness in the back of my brain is so overpowering at this moment that I nearly forget who and where I am. I’m brought back down from the clouds when Heath hums into my mouth, “I still need to film an outro.” It took me a few moments to comprehend what he just said. Oh right, his video.

I tighten my grip on his ass as he grinds down on me. Our mouths find each other again and I press a hard kiss against his lips. My tongue breaks its way into Heath’s as I moan into his mouth, “Fuck your outro. It can wait.” I hear a shaky giggle spring up and out of his throat as his hands move up from my chest and back into my hair. Heath sits back up on me. “Ooo so bossy. I like it when you b—,” he stops when I thrust my hips up into his groin. His breaths begin to stutter as I continue to swirl my crotch against his dick. His eyes fall shut as he breathed, “We need to…,” he stops again as his grinding starts to become frantic, and he quickens his pace. 

My mind is beyond the clouds at this point. I reach up and pull Heath back down to me. I bring my lips to his neck and suck on his hammering pulse point. “Oh fuck Zane,” he moans against my skin. I thumb both sides of the base of his neck and breath, “Heath…,” Our breathing becomes more ragged and faster as our hips frantically try to match up with each other. We continue these movements for a few minutes until, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Heath whimpers loudly. Hearing his voice so vulnerable gets me off right at that moment, and almost simultaneously, Heath lets out a long and loud moan. He lays his hands on my chest and collapses on top of me. We both lay there for what seems like an eternity, panting and trying to catch our breath. 

Our breathing is interrupted with Elton yelling from the living room next door, “Hey you guys! I have leftover pizza if you want some!” This seems to jolt both of us back down from our high. Heath sits back up on me and meets my gaze, holding it there. “Well, I didn’t expect that happening, but that was nice.” He reaches down to my neck and traces his fingertips over the bruise he left there. “Sorry about that. I know how you hate trying to hide those. I made it lower this time though,” he says apologetically.  
Finally able to speak, I manage to let out, “Don’t apologize, it was well worth it. Thanks baby.” My answer causes Heath’s face to beam and blush at the same time. He holds my gaze for a few more moments before breaking eye contact. “So…about that outro.” 

“Right, right. Let’s do it,” I say as Heath struggles to get off me and off the couch at the same time. Our legs are somehow intertwined, which causes him to tumble right off and onto the floor. We both burst out with uncontrollable laughter. 

“Did you guys hear me?” Elton yells again, louder. “YES! We’re coming,” Heath yells back. As I wipe the tears from my eyes I hand Heath his coat and throw my hoodie back on over my body. I head over to Heath’s mirror to check and see if my bruise is hidden, and sure enough it is. Before I turn away, I catch a glimpse of my face and notice my blissed-out eyes and sweat beads across my forehead. Smiling to myself, I find Heath’s shirt on the floor and rub my face with it before heading over to Heath to film his outro. 

“Oh shit, do you know where my shirt is?” Heath asks me while looking around the floor. “Oh you mean this one?” I hold up the sweaty, soaked white t-shirt to him. He scowls at me for a moment before a smile breaks across his face. “Well I guess I’m filming the outro with just my coat,” he says while picking his camera up from the floor. As he turns his camera back on, I walk closer to him and rest my hand on his bare, sweaty chest. He looks up at me with questioning eyes. I rub my hand down from the center of his chest, to his stomach, and back up again as I say, “I’m sorry for being jealous.” 

His twinkling, brown eyes soften as his face moves closer to mine, “Like I said, you have no need to worry. You’re my one and only babe.” He brings his lips to mine for a slow kiss. We break apart a few moments later. He gazes his eyes once more into mine while raising his eyebrows, “Ready for that outro?” 

He turns the camera around and faces it towards us. He presses the record button. “Alright guys. That’s it for today’s video…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions or anything, please comment! Thank You for reading! :)


End file.
